A novel numerical method of lines, used to approximately solve partial differential equations governing models of reaction-diffusion systems in biology, has been developed and analyzed. The somewhat general program FEMOL 1, which implements the computational procedure, includes various user-oriented adaptive features. These features include automatic space and time mesh selections, which are made by the computer and are appropriate for the solution of any particular problem.